


Poe's girl

by HelpingHanikan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, Reader goes through some shit, Sniper reader, Torture, during TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpingHanikan/pseuds/HelpingHanikan
Summary: Many Resistance members your age grew up on the stories of the Empire and the heroic rebellion that stopped it. In almost every story there were these soldiers in white. Although human they weren't the same as man; for every one was a clone. There's enough of their white helmets and pieces of armor floating around stores that prove their existence to be true. Now the white soldiers were the same as man. General Organna having posted the report showing a drastic increase of missing children and war orphans over the last thirty years. many recruits talked about refusing to fight because of this; not wanting to kill child soldiers and those forcibly indoctrinated. You had forced yourself to push the report from your mind. With so many secrets needing to be kept from the regular soldiers this one report was the horrid truth that was needed. The message was clear. The First-order had to be stopped before your children were next.





	1. Mission without information

Sand has found it’s way into your clothes the moment you had landed on Jakku. Every wiggle, breathe or movement you do reminds you that they are there. Rolling slightly to your side and scratching at your loose blouse did nothing to help. When you would resettle the sand would just find its way back home. 

During the day it would be damn near impossible to be a hidden sniper on these dunes even at night and with your sand cover more then one of the villagers had casted a glance in your direction. So long as they weren't the target they didn't really seem to care. 

You weren't the pilot Poe or Jess or Snaps was. Your level of patience and natural eye made you one of the best snipers, however. This meant you weren't nearly as celebrated as Poe. But while Poe was making heroic poses on his precious X-wing you were waist deep in the foliage of D'qar. General Organa having gotten report of a few bounty hunters that had landed near by. The amount of credits the General or Poe was worth in bounties could set a hunter up for life. 

It took timing and a single shot to destroy all three targets. Their ship was still in the Resistance cargo bay waiting for use. 

You had lied about why the General had sent you in the first place. Secrets were as common as breathing in the Resistance. The General didn't want Poe to be stressed knowing that there was such a large bounty on him, or that his girl was the one keeping him safe. So when he asked where you had been the lie came unsettlingly easy. 

"Some...animal was making noise a bit away. Figured take care of it before the thing gets too close to base." You had said toeing off the boots you had worn for fourteen hours straight. 

Poe had wrapped an arm about you from behind. Kissing under your ear and muttering "big bad hunter" before continuing to undress. 

That was the last real adventure you had. Having a specialty in sniping but nothing to target left you with one of two jobs: either a guard wondering the base and stuck in a sight tower for hours or a instructor to the newest recruits. Most recruits were youths who had only ever used a small blaster before and would be knocked back by the impact of a rifle.  

Poe had either asked you to join because of your talent or because he wanted to spend more time with you. Whether it was one or the other (or perhaps both) your man had described it as the best date ever. 

Poe had landed just before sundown. Giving you twenty minutes to trek up the nearest dune and set up. It had only taken you ten; being far away enough so anyone physically coming after you would be seen before they arrive but close enough to be able to run into the fray in a matter of three minutes (one and a half if you were to fall and roll down). You had signaled Poe with a small mirror that you were ready, settling on your tummy and perched on your elbows. 

The sun had gone down just a few moments before Poe had diseapered into one of the huts. BeeBee rolling back and forth in front of the entrance impatiently. The light on her head flashed, and while you were too far away to hear, it meant she was beeping about something. 

Poe had stuck his head out again and made a large gesture for BeeBee to go keep watch. Her head flashed and she rolled away. 

Your sight slowly wandered around the camp. Training on this villager or that box of random things. Mostly just a lot of sand and lot of villagers minding their own business. The only thing that could be considered out of the ordinary would be the ball of white and orange zipping about. 

BeeBee had made her third trip to the edge of the village. Stopping for a second she idled on some far away object. Her head twitching like a bird she zipped right back the way she had started. The small indents of her body brought up a small sand wake in her path. Several villages had their feet barreled over in BeeBee's racing to return to Poe. 

Incoming lights showed that BeeBee had the right to race away. Lights began sweeping over the sand. First there was only two, then four and then six. You rolled your sights back on to the hut. Poe emerging with a older gentleman behind him. Poe said something and the older man responded. Poe's left pinky and ring finger curled in and his other fingers straightened out. The gun motion giving you permission to kill the hostiles. 

Many Resistance members your age grew up on the stories of the Empire and the heroic rebellion that stopped it. In almost every story there were these soldiers in white. Although human they weren't the same as man; for every one was a clone. There's enough of their white helmets and pieces of armor floating around stores that prove their existence to be true. Now the white soldiers were the same as man. General Organna having posted the report showing a drastic increase of missing children and war orphans over the last thirty years. many recruits talked about refusing to fight because of this; not wanting to kill child soldiers and those forcibly indoctrinated. You had forced yourself to push the report from your mind. With so many secrets needing to be kept from the regular soldiers this one report was the horrid truth that was needed. The message was clear. The First-a order had to be stopped before your children were next. 

Three dark shuttles landed on the sand a few feet from the village. The small cloud of panic from the villagers rose towards you like the disturbed sand. A few seconds of silence being had before the shuttles began to open. Thick metal slapping the ground and the white soldiers stormed from them. 

The first shot came from a random villager. He or she had missed completely. It didn't matter because the second was yours and you don't miss. 

The soldiers covered the grounds like water over rocks. The villagers were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Several started to run, firing blindly behind them in a futile attempt to escape. Any white soldier that began their way towards the running man in a jacket and the rolling ball was dealt with quickly. 

Finally Poe got to the modified X-wing. Hitching his foot and swinging the other leg over Poe had long since mastered climbing in quickly. Before shutting the top he made a twirl motion with his right pointer finger. 

Poe was planning a fly-around to get you. As soon as he would take off you would grab your shit and book it in the opposite direction. If you were a good sniper and nobody saw you then his quick turning of the ship would confuse the enemy. He would then briskly land and you would climb in and then both of you are gone. 

Once, twice, three and four times you fired. The white soldiers being tossed back by the impact to their chests and heads. Your shoulder was starting to feel it from pressing too harshly into the gun but it was nothing but a dull feeling. You were too far in the zone to possibly notice anything but what you were targeting. Training in on the soldier with a flame thrower you fired into the gas filled pack. The white armor being ingulfed in bright orange that had him panicking and flailing around. 

A small spark at the corner of your eye reminded you of the mission. Sight panning back to Poe you were too late to stop any of the soldiers from hitting the X-wing's back. Small flames licked at the metal as Poe could only stare in a mix of fear and racing thoughts. 

Once, twice and three times white soldiers fell to the sand from your shots. Their comrades thinking nothing of their sudden death and continuing on. 

' _ What the hell are you doing? _ ' you thought as Poe kneeled in front of BeeBee. 

You followed Poe with your sight as he stood and ran on the edge of the village. BeeBee was always so small you could hardly see her with the sights so not noticing her disappearance was understandable. All of your focus was on taking out any soldier that noticed Poe. A quick turn of their bucket heads or a pointing finger was a death sentence. 

Poe slammed into a small cover of sand. Any soldiers that saw Poe were now laying on the ground. 

The sight wasn't needed to see a final ship make it's landing. A giant black bird its wing tucked in as the soldiers rounded up and gathered the villagers to the center. Thick metal slid down for a walk way leading to the ship. 

The being in black marched down the walkway. It was flanked by two soldiers in white. It had to be man under the robes and drawn up hood. Although thick the robes were close enough to show (or, at least, give the outline) of a broad chest and shoulders. Either way it seemed to be the white soldier's leader. The older gentleman that Poe had been with was brought before the being in black. 

Poe laid on his stomach to look over his hiding mound. His feet and knees digging into the sand under him. Your sight wondered back towards the black being and the older gentleman. Blazing red overwhelmed your sights, looking up the giant red saber was something from legends. 

You were too interested by the saber execution to see Poe shoot up. His heroic instincts taking over and charging forward. One blast being made from the rifle before it is literally stopped in the air. Poe must have been just as amazed as you as he was not moving. 

"Dameron, move." You hiss to yourself. 

There was no way Poe could have heard you. Two soldiers ran up, the butt of on of their rifles hitting Poe's gut, and grabbed his arms. Your sights followed as Poe was pulled past the frozen blaster shot. Being tossed to his knees before the black clad being.

As the being kneeled you began to search its body for anything that looked thin. The helmet was definitely not going go give, chest piece looked too thick but the throat looked thin enough...

Your fingers curled around the trigger. Feeling the small impact against your shoulder the bright blue bolt whisked through the air. If Poe had moved his head even slightly to the left his face would have been hit and destroyed. Luckily Poe didn't flinch; the bolt zooming right past and into crackling red of a ignited saber. 

A gasp erupted from your throat. Panic and fear of Poe having his head removed from his shoulders caused you to fire in rapid succession. Poe threw himself to the right so he was laying flat. While he avoided your shots the soldier behind him made the mistake of trying to grab Poe. The soldier getting hit squarely In the back and falling forward just to be thrown aside by the black clad being. 

Three times in succession; every time they were blocked by crackling red. Bouncing away from your target and into the unknown. Your sight following the being as he stood. Now just wanted to get one hit on it. So you began firing in such rapid succession it would be nearly impossible to count how many you had shot. Just aiming for any part of the being that looked open. 

Your final bolt ricocheted off the red weapon. It was thanks to the little bit of force laying dormant in your mind that you rolled quickly to the side. The sniper rifle going up in sparks from the direct hit to the body. 

There wasn't a chance in the galaxy that you would be able to escape. Two white soldiers had already been making their way up the dune towards you. Yes, you scuffled against them but their armor was hard to fight against unarmed. A hard and well placed kick to one of their chests lit up your ankle in sharp pain. The soldiers had to physically drag you; not entirely because of resistance but every time pressure was added to your ankle it would light up again. Your one good leg just couldn't keep up with the pace the soldiers were pulling you at. 

The sand came up quickly as you were dropped to the ground. Poe was still on his knees some feet in front of you. Although he was forced to stay pointed forward he strained his head to look back at you. 

The black clad being sauntered to you. Gripping your hair and tilting your head upwards its head tilted slightly. Both of your hands grabbing its wrist that was all but futile compared to its strength. 

"You're with him. Meant to protect but failing." The being was definitely a man by the way it spoke. Either that or the mask was altering its voice to sound masculine. 

Your eyes snap towards Poe. His dark hair and outlined face the only thing visible. 

"Never seen that guy before in my life." You said with uncomfortable ease. 

You were a better at lying than Poe. Better than a lot of people in fact, and you might be good enough to convince this...beast that you were just a scared villager. 

"Take them both." It said releasing your hair. 

Or maybe you weren't  _ that  _ good at lying. 


	2. Nails in your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Poe are deep in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing on the fly here. Feel free to bitch me out about the grammar.   
> (I'm just kidding please don't.)

The sand was still in your shirt long after leaving Jakku. Rolling and scratching against your bare tummy and breasts. Every breath you take makes the particulars roll farther across your skin. Your wrists and ankles were strapped down to this upright table, making it impossible to scratch at the sand. 

This First Order ship was nothing like the Resistance base where natural shades of brown and green reign. Everything about this ship was shades of gray and metal, even the living members of the ship looked closer to machines then actual people. In short the Order was new while your Resistance was using an old abandoned base. The extravagant landing bay was enough to prove that this order had some serious credits coming in. 

You aren't left alone long before the door slides open. A officer followed by a white soldier enter without a word. You and the officer stare at one another, white soldier making their way past your line of vision on the other side of the table. With a soft  _ click  _ the straps holding your ankles tighten, three sharp points dig into the sole of your shoes. Pressing deeper until it breaks the soles and pokes lightly into your socks. 

The officer asked her questions fast.

"Where did he hide the map?" She asked. 

You answer just as fast. And can actually be honest.  

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The officers gray eyes shifts to the white soldier and back to you. 

The signal causing your feet to light up in pain. The instinct to pull your feet away was stopped by the straps. The shock was dull enough for the pain to only be felt in your knees down. It was the quick jerk of your hurt ankle against the strap that made you hiss out. 

This processes continued for what felt to be hours. The officer asking the same sharp question, you'd reply in different variations of "I don't know." With the glance of the officers damned eye the shock would erupt through you again. Each growing stronger and stronger until every muscle in your body would convulse and the only noise you could make was a gurgling moan. 

Just as quickly as the officer had arrive she left, her soldier following right behind. 

What follows are the pained sounds floating through the air. The ship's cells are purposefully placed close together. The tops of the wall separating them has a thick grate; screams and cries could be heard but anyone talking would sound far too muffled to understand. 

Gasps from the cell next to yours slow for a moment, there is muffled talking, and then a loud groan. Another follows shortly after that last longer and hitches at the end. After the third it becomes straight up shouts of pain. Straining and desperate they would be cut off. You could hear him pant, practically see him glare at the bitch officer, and hear the muffled talking. A muffled retort follows and then more yelling that grows into straight up screams. 

Closing your eyes did nothing to stop the imagines of Poe floating in your mind. The screams he gave as his back arched from the sharp points in his feet and temples. His body going slack, held up only by the straps that kept him imprisoned, panting to try and overcome the fleeting pain. Poe would then make a retort at the interrogator and start the processes all over again. 

The entirety of both of your individual tortures took a little over an hour. In that time it must have been deduced that A. You really didn't know anything and B. Poe wouldn't respond to torture. So as your eyes welled up with tears and nose cracked inwards this beating was making little sense.

The white soldier gripped under your throat to keep your head up and staring into it's dark eyes. It's thumb and pointer finger digging under your jaw and squeezing, you weren't choking but it still hurt. Your eyes closed as it's free fist came around, the impact made your teeth rattle and cry slightly. It's armored fist scratching from the end of your eyebrow to the base of your nose. Blood was touching and seeping into your lips as the solider raised his fist again.

"Enough, release her." The officer bitch snapped.

It was because of the tables incline that you didn't fall forward. The soldier that had just spent the last two minutes riddling your body with punches and strikes gripped your right forearm. Pulling you forward it held onto your arm with both hands as your leg with the fucked ankle crumbled under your weight. 

With a gesture another soldier grabbed your other arm. Arms feeling as though they are to be pulled from their sockets you are pulled up and onto your feet. Doing your best to stay with the pulling as the officer bitch led the party about twelve feet from your cell. It didn't take a jedi to guess whose cell it was you were now standing before. 

Poe was a priority prisoner. Where a soldier was stationed outside your cell Poe had two inside his. Both stationed within three feet of the table he was strapped to. 

The soldiers holding your arms stopped five feet from the table. The beating you had received now made sense for as Poe looked down on you it would be a mess. He swallowed at your crooked nose and shut eye. He probably heard your grunts and shouts of pain through the wall. Maybe cursed at the guards and demanded you to be left alone. In retrospect his demands for you to be spared was a rather stupid idea. If he could just pretend that you matter little or nothing at all to him or lie and say that he enjoyed hearing your suffering then you wouldn't be seen as motivator. 

Officer bitch rounded you and the two soldiers, moving to stand next to Poe. She looked more casual then before: her hair was apparently blonde and in a pony tail that hung down her back, she still wore the black trousers and boots but her top was missing it's jacket. Instead a long sleeve white blouse with cuffed wrists was adorned. 

She grips under Poe's jaw so she pinches him as well as makes him look at her. 

"Where did you hide the map?" She asks pinching his throat to pull him forward. His wrists straining and face crinkling from the pain that wasn't bad enough to scream about but enough to cringe at. 

"You keep singing but I'm not dancing." Poe smirked back at her. 

In any other situation you probably would have scoffed or rolled your eyes at his silly comments. Unable to see out of your right eye all you could focus on was the painful glance officer bitch gave to the soldiers.

Three quick cracks sounded to your right. The night stick was long and gray, a quick strike to your right knee had you falling to that side. Your injured ankle taking all of your weight and pressing it down. It was impossible to stop yourself from cringing full face about throbbing pain that spread from the ankle and up your leg. The throbbing growing too great until the ground meets your knees and a new level of pain erupted into your thighs. 

Poe's face was still turned towards officer bitch. Watching you and clenching his jaw to the point of his teeth baring. 

Officer bitch wretched Poe's face to look in your direction. Leaning forward and whispering in his ear harshly but loud enough to faintly hear: "Wheres the map, Scum?" 

"Not gonna happen, Sweetheart." As Poe finishes Officer bitch glances at one of the soldier.

The soldier on the right grasps your arm at the wrist and the elbow. It begins to twist and pull backwards. Poe makes eye contact for a brief second before you're eyes close. 

There's horror stories about the type of training The Empire and First-Order gives their officers and soldiers regarding interrogation. How to turn the questions around and get the most information from the interrogator, how to escape from binds and use torture weapons to kill and even how to turn rape into a means of escape. Their training was about logistics and how the situation could benefit their order. The Resistance's was about bearing it to the best of your abilities. 

So as your arm started to twist and crack your mind went elsewhere. The throbbing pain was white noise to being back home late at night. BeeBee is on her charging station that hums lowly like a old cat, more then one blanket is drawn up to your chest with Poe's chest as a pillow. Any time you stirred or a feeling of the cold would arise Poe's arm would come up around your back. Thumb rubbing and softly dragging across your shoulder while his chin rested atop of your head. The background pain began to rise again, try to pull and drag you from the bed. It grew stronger and stronger no matter how tightly you gripped onto Poe. 

Eventually it got too strong. You had to scream.

Poe's eyes were watering as your arm now rested at a odd and uncomfortable position. Officer bitch held his face point towards you. She looks up at the trooper and says "fix her arm."

Every part of you strives to return home. The warm covers, BeeBee humming, Poe's strong chest-.

_ Fucking Kriff Fuck! _

-being used as your pillow. 

"Where did you hide the map?" 

"No..."

You don't have to look up to know officer bitch gave a glance. Your other arm is gripped and begins to pull backwards. You force your eyes closed and BeeBee's humming greets you. 

"Amazing that you have yet to break." A familiar and modulated voice said.

You are back in the upright table with your wrists and ankles bound. Nothing was broken but Damn did you feel some awful. Nothing could be seen out of your right eye, both shoulders having been dis and relocated until you would sob at your arms even being touched and a rib or two were very likely cracked. Anyone looking at you would cringe at the cracked blood on your upper lip and mouth. Everyone except for the black clad being standing before you.

"You can't even speak, can you?" It asked.  

Unfortunately the being was correct. Every opening of your mouth was met with little pops.

You watched as the being took a step towards you. By this point not caring as your head was laying lax against the table. The being raised a thickly gloved hand in front of your face. Although you were unable to physically feel the fingers digging and wrapping into your mind they were there. A mental violation that swelled your chest at the knowledge of your thoughts and memories being brought forth and scrutinized. They were rifled through and tossed aside so fast it was nearly impossible to tell what the being was searching for or was looking at. 

In one second it was in your memories the being looked through; days in school, the look of a sibling or close friend. Another second your past and presents thoughts piled over each other. These piles grew and grew until one came into solid focus. Your sights on Poe as he is kneeling in front of BeeBee. As you move the sight away the being releases your mind, leaving your head feeling a wee bit empty at the loss of the fingers in your mind. 

"You really have nothing. But your pilot does." The being comments, it's head tilting. An invitation for you to challenge his statement. 

You manage to loll your head forward and back as though making a threat. The black clad being turns to walk away.

In that moment you called forth every little scrap of strength and self-worth you have to mutter out "sith scum" at the bastard's back. The being stops and your heart skips a beat. Memories of it's giant red weapon cutting through the older man flashed forward. New thoughts of that same weapon penetrating your body from the scalp down replaced all other thoughts. 

It was by the grace of whatever god you believe in that he didn't turn back towards you. 


	3. Hero in white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much fun as it is to be a guest of the First-Order it's time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing on the fly here.  
> Not beta'd, yadayadayad. Let's go.

Poe had been yelling only a few seconds ago. The shout was of thick frustration and determination that makes anyone stop and listen. It was then silenced with a thick thud like someone had fallen in the shower.

It's almost a relief that he was yelling. If that black clad being had run him through then Poe would have either be screaming in pain or force himself silent.

Your entire time on this ship hasn't been more than a day, day and a half at most, yet it felt like years. By the sounds of the footsteps beyond your cell door the soldiers rotated shifts every five to seven hours. The only other foot traffic you had heard was the being making its way towards you. Its walking was more of stomping, like its legs had to compensate for its wide chest and shoulders, making you nervous about the being before you even had a reason to.

Five hours must have passed as the faint walking outside your door started up again. The faint movements became louder and the cell door slid open. Only a single white soldier entered, though. It’s movements were twitchy and hurried as it reaches your table. Making glances at the other white soldiers who didn’t seem to care what it did. Your bindings were released with a heavy noise.

“Come on,” The white soldier had to coax you from the table. It’s gloved hand gently pulling at your arm.

The pressure added to your hurt ankle was enough to start sending you down. The white soldier wrapping its arms around your front and back to keep you from completely hitting the ground. It still makes glances at the other soldiers while juggling between holding you up and cuffing your hands in the binders. As far as the other soldiers were concerned you were just being roughed up by a fellow soldier sent to make sure you hadn’t gotten too comfortable.

“Come on, you gotta-gotta walk.” The white soldier says softly, too softly for the others to hear.

You would hop when even the slightest bit of pressure was added to your ankle. This white soldier was kinder than the others had been. It's arm was hovering around your back, cupping your side when you would start to lean this way or that. With your head hanging down to stare at your bound hands the body of the soldier's blaster rested on your collar bone. The nozzle was rubbing against your temple with every step. The soldier guided you through a hallway, past a moving patrol and around a corner. A pattern was made of a step and hop way of walking. That was quickly ruined by being shoved into a opening on the wall. 

If it weren't for Poe waiting in the darkened corner you would have hit your face into the metal wall. His bound hands cupped your face and held your head up. You focused on his face with your good eye. His face grew into that half smile that charmed anyone who saw. The kiss you shared was rushed and tasted faintly of copper. 

"I got her, can we go now?" The white soldier asked. It was leaning out of the opening casting quick glances back and forth. 

"Hey, Poe..." Was the best you could manage.

"Hi, Babe," Poe said holding your face towards him. His thumb gently rubbed your cheek to the focus on him.

You nod slowly. All this movement combined with your lack of food and water was starting to be overcoming. Even as Poe was trying to keep your attention your head was wobbling and legs began to feel so much heavier. Poe squeezed your cheek slightly to keep you on him. 

"Baby, baby, listen. We're getting out of here but you gotta walk, okay? You just gotta walk and I can do the rest. Just gotta walk." Poe is slightly smiling as he talks. The little wheels turning in his head that created the glint in his eye. 

"Are we gonna be able to do this?" the soldier asked. 

Poe looked past your head with that same half there grin. 

The walk to the hanger was like the end of a marathon. Every muscle in your body was tired and felt like they had just been wrung out. Your head was hung slightly and mouth open just enough for air to easily flow in and out. From that angle you watched your legs try and keep with the determined pace Poe and the soldier had set. Left, right, left, right went your legs. 

The soldier was muttering behind your back. 

_ "Stay calm, stay calm."  _  It was saying just behind your head. It was loud enough for you to hear but soft enough to be distracting. If his pitch changed then distraction would keep your legs from continuing their path.  

"I am." Poe whispered. He seemed to be affected by the soldier's whispering too, instead of distraction he seemed to be slightly irritated.

"I wasn't talking to you." The soldier replied.

Left, right, left, right, left-. The soldier nudged you to the left of the hangar. The sudden contact had you grunting as the soldier less then gently guided you towards the left. 

The soldier pinched the edge of your and Poe's binders to release them. Poe leads the way up a small flight of stairs next to the ships that always seemed to resemble bow ties. He grabs window facing inwards, opening the hatch on top and sliding in. The soldier helps you climb in behind him and then it follows. 

A TIE fighter was made for two people; the pilot and their gunner. This wasn't the first time you had sat on Poe's lap while he had flown. As Poe said "I've always wanted to fly one of these." you instinctively wrapped a arm around his neck and pressed back into him, curling your legs close and overall pressing into him. Poe was still able to see (if he couldn't then he would have said something) over your head.

Being inside of a TIE fighter and on someone's lap was so much warmer then being in a cell. The beeping of switches being hit and buttons pressed was welcome noise compared to silence. Poe was talking to the soldier, giving an order or something but it all seemed to layer each other. 

Poe was just so warm and the lighting was so faint your eyes were starting to close. Your wrists were still sore with little red lines just under the hand and a few inches in. The same could be said of your ankles but the pants were keeping you from seeing them. They were gently throbbing as everything began to fade away as the ship began to slowly move. 

_ THUNK!!! _

"I can fix this!" Your stupid but useful man proclaimed.

"Who puts a tether on a tie fighter?" You muttered. 

The impact was shaky enough to wake you up. Pulling your body inwards Poe began to pressed the buttons in some illusion of order. It wasn't until the middle bright yellow switch was flicked that the ship was freed. Poe was actually laughing as the speed of the fighter pressed you and him into the chair. 

"Woah! This thing really moves.!" Poe was enjoying this way too much. "Alright we gotta take out as many canons as we can or we're not going to get very far." 

Your arms wrapped tight around Poe. Hanging onto the headrest so you wouldn't choke him Poe twisted the controls. Your view of black and stars suddenly became a incoming war machine and flying balls of light. Poe had only flown this fighter for a few minutes and already he was acting like he was born into the seat. Shooting down to the belly of the star destroyer Poe barely had to adjust the controls to avoid any shots that were given. 

"Up ahead! You see 'em? I got us dead centered, its a clear shot." Poe pointed at the window as if the soldier could see. 

"Okay, got it!" The soldier proclaimed. The fighter shuttered with the shots. The debris of the cannons floated out into space. The soldier already celebrating. "Did you see that?! Did you see that?!"

The fighter tilted sharply as it came around the belly of the ship again. The harnesses connecting to the seats were made for the pilot and gunner to stay put during the sharp movements. The designers obviously didn't think about the possibility of the pilot having a girlfriend on board. 

So while Poe made friends with the imperial trooper (and named him like a lost puppy found on the street) (he named him Finn) your butt slipped from his lap. Right arm still around Poe your left gripped his harness. The board pressed into your back, a switch stabbing into your spine and edge pinching your shirt. If you made any noise about it then Poe would pull you back on which would leave an opening for anything to strike. Your ankle lit up trying to press against the console on the otherside of the fighter. The only thing to be done was try and not get too many bruises from the rocking ship. 

The ship tilted away from the beast of a ship. Darkness and stars overtook the entirety of the fighter's window for a few seconds before being overwhelmed by a orange planet. Poe pressed forward on the controls. 

"Where are we going?" The soldier (now know as Finn) asked in a panic. 

"Back to Kakku that's where." Poe said. 

"Beebee is there." You added. 

Finn panic at the thought. "No no no! We can't go back to Jakku! We need to get out of this system!"

Finn's panic caused a near hit of the Fighter. Poe moving the controls to avoid the shot had you being pulled forward. The panel and control shoving your ankle into the panel and spine into the panel. You are a strong person for having lasted this long without crying out. But the ankle and pained spine was enough for a least a whimper. 

"I need to get my droid before the First-Order does." Poe lets one hand go of the controls. Leaning to your side a bit so his hands slides around your back. Your hips lift so his gentle pulling has you back on his lap. 

"What? A droid?" Finn asked. 

Poe reached around your back so to grab the other control. "That's right, a BB unit. Orange and white, one of a kind." 

Finn was starting to sound slightly hysterical. From your spot on Poe's lap the back of Finn's head was visible. He kept looking over the otherside of his shoulder, trying to see if Poe was legit or not. If he looked the other way he'd headbutt you and add a broken nose to your list of injuries.

"I don't care what color it is! No droid is that important!" Finn dared to say about BeeBee.

"This one is, Pal." 

"We need to get as far away from the First-Order as we can! We go Jakku and we die!" 

"That droid's got a map that leads straight o Luke Skywalker!" 

This was the first time you heard what the mission was actually about. The information was kept from you because of the possibility of your capture. The less people know a certain bit of information the better. So when Poe just told some random trooper (granted ex-trooper) the missions secret it had to hurt a little. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I-!" Finn's tangent of complaints was interrupted by a direct hit to the fighter. 

The window of the fighter span around from stars, to orange to ship and back again. There seemed to be no shields on the fighter. The panic of the fighter hurtling down had your arms wrap back around his neck. Curling in around his chest Poe's arms gripped you in a bear hug around the legs. Your protection of Poe's head left yours open to any little pieces of debris knocking around the ship. 

The thick cover of the console came up from its place. Blue sparks were now decorating the ship. Finn's white clad arms were flailing and moving within the ship. He had probably been knocked out at some point. 

It's not long before you followed Finn. The thick panel behind you came up fast. Striking the back of your head and sending the winding window from ship to stars to orange and black. 

It's impossible to say how many times you kept coming in and out of consciousness. The first few times you're being held over Poe's shoulders, staring down at the sand as it passes by. The next time its dark and you are being positioned against something solid. Poe pulling your back up so the winds wouldn't force sand into your throat. 

"Baby? Where the-what happened?" You asked. 

Poe smiled slightly, pushing strands of your hair back. "We're back on Jakku. Just gonna be here for a little bit then we're gone." 

Your head rocks as though nodding. Every intake of air makes your lips smack and throat itch. There was no point in asking for water, if Poe had any you would have been drinking it by now. 

"I'll be right back, okay. Be right back." Poe pulls your vest together, making sure you are perfectly covered from any sand. He leans forward, kissing your forehead and stands. "Don't run off on me." 

Your eyes follow Poe until he is completely gone from your vision. The swishing of his pants becomes fainter and fainter until you are alone with nothing but the vastness of sand. 

Jakku is actually rather pretty at night. The miles and miles of empty space gives one a great view of the stars. Just like snow all the itchy sand and extreme one sided temperatures probably gets old quickly. Spend more than a week in this place and you will get sick of it too. The only sand is your own short breathing (take too big of a breath and it's all pain through the chest), wind howling across the plains and the occasional scream of an animal or shouting humanoid. Once or twice you could have sworn there was a blaster shot somewhere far away. 

Eyes growing heavy you have either passed out or naturally fell asleep. Either way your view of sand gave way to darkness. Dreams of red weapons, confined arms and legs and screams of your beloved played across your mind without permission. Poe had once talked about his own nightmares. When on missions and someone was shot down or blown completely from the sky he would hear their final words or screams through the comm. In his dreams he could still hear them, he could see their horror before the entire body is burned into nothing. Then he wakes up and realizes it wasn't a dream but a memory. This encounter with the black clad being would just give him more memories to jerk awake at. You better be ready to hold him when that time comes just as he'll be ready to hold you. 

You are awakened by a speeder. Sky barely becoming orange from the extremely early hour the sand behind you was blow forward. The solid object was not only a terrible back rest but protective from being berated by tiny particles.

Poe appears at your side. Sliding a hand behind your head and with the other presses a warm water bottle to your lips. Tilting the bottle upwards you began to drink. Even the warmest water was the most satisfying oasis in the galaxy in this moment. He controlled the bottle so it wouldn’t tilt too far and pour over your face. Although that probably would have felt pretty damn good. 

"I got through to the Resistance," Poe said smiling wide. "Just hang on 'cause they're gonna be here soon. They’re gonna to be here soon.”

Poe was a notoriously bad liar. If he had just said that to be a comfort it would have been obvious. Instead of biting the inside of cheek and staring at your forehead to avoid eye contact Poe looked to the sky. Toying with his bottom lip as though that might bring the ship faster. 

  
  
  



	4. Slight reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to take a breath has come. Poe needs a distraction and you need some healing.

You're in the center of a sapphire. Encased within a stone where the entire world is blue and everything is safe. Where there is no need to fight, no First-Order, no black clad being wondering through space and where even breathing isn't a concern. In reality you were just completely submerged in medical goo with a mouth piece strapped to your face. Every few minutes you would float down enough for your toe to brush the bottom of your tube. It was enough to send you floating towards the middle and for your hair to float around like seaweed. 

A slight tugging started at your toes. It grew at a small pace until your eyes drearily open. Outside of your sapphire two blobs of natural colors were moving around. They moved close together before separating like cells under a microscope. Your sapphire started to melt around you. The goo drained out until you were forced to stand on your own two feet. The sedative and several hours of weightlessness left you leaning against the tube for support. 

The next hour are admittedly hazy. Someone walks you over to a cot. A thick towel is placed around your center and a mystery medical member gently messages your head (It's okay to admit you moaned at the feeling of your hair being played with, we all do). After which you were walked back to your quarters by the same medical member. Seeming to sleep before the covers were even pulled over.

* * *

The sun was slowly inching its way across the bed. Running over your hair and cheeks and finally your eyes. Opening them was a mistake as soon as the bright light hits the only thing you are capable of doing is groaning and grabbing the blankets. 

The effects of the bacta and the sedative combined was a serious nine hour power nap. Every little bit of your saliva was dried to the top of your mouth. Your head was going to be throbbing and limbs will feel weak. Overall you might feel worse then when you had fallen asleep. 

Take a look around and someone had obviously been messing with things in your room. The towel around your head was gone and tossed in the hamper, the left side of the bed's covers were tossed over to your side and clothing that wasn't yours was tossed lazily around the hamper. Had this been just another morning BeeBee would have been poking at you by now. The orange droid wasn't by the bedside or in her charging station. For a second you thought she might be with Poe at his ankles. Rolling around and chirping while Poe worked on Black One. That was before remembering all that had happened: the mission on Jakku, the black clad being, the torture. All of that just for little BeeBee to escape. 

Your mouth was far too dry to try and go back to sleep. A glass of water rested on the bedside table. It had probably been there since you and Poe had left as the water was old. Either way the lukewarm water was still refreshing to your throat. Rubbing at your eyes there will still be a throb that lived in your skull. 

The messed up blankets had suggested your boy had slept next to you. A faint memory of his weight curling over your back or hands gently running through your hair as you slept was buried deep in your mind. Usually you were the first to wake up and out. Either taking in the time for a few practice shots or having the early morning patrol. Poe would roll out of bed pretty late in the morning (unless he had a mission or was summoned by the General) long after you were gone. 

Like a faint hangover you groan while standing. A hard scrub over the dried drool and sweat under a shower came next. Hopping up and down to pull on your brown trousers, bra and white shirt. Leaving in search of Poe.

It was elevan by that point. Personnel were deep in their duties and looking forward for lunch. Most smiled or nodded at you in passing. One or two tried to stop and ask how you were doing with comforting touch to your arm or hug. Walking fast and giving a brash "I'm fine, have you seen Dameron?" Seemed to be enough to let you escape. 

Poe was where you had expected him to be: Sitting on a crate under his Black-One. A panel was open over his head with wires hanging around like decorations. To his left several tools were resting on a little table. His right was empty, that was where BeeBee usually was. 

He saw you out of the corner of his eye. The look of concentration he was giving those wires quickly changed into a small smile. 

"I figured you were gonna sleep in longer. I was going to wake up for food after finishing this." Poe gestured to the wires. 

Crouching under the ship so you would kneel next to Poe your neck craned upwards at the mess. "You were playing with this before we left. What happened?" 

"Well, I mean, nothing. But I don't want it to short circuit because of a exposed wire or anything." Poe started to line the wires back up into their place. Blue, yellow and red crisscrossing in a pattern that only Poe seemed to be so precise about. "You hungry? I'm hungry. Want some food?" 

One benefit of the Resistance was all the different backgrounds coming together. More specifically the different recipes that came with those backgrounds were by the best part. All the different stews from hearty meats and broth, salads with multicolored vegetables and all sorts of drinks ranging from blue milk to melted chocolate mixed with pure white sugar. This time around a mechanic (whose name you cannot remember) had made the food. A soup with chunks of meat and vegetables mixed with gravy until it's all thick and brown. Its hard to realize how hungry you are until the steaming bowl was placed in front of you. 

Poe sat across the table facing you. Spoon twirling around the stew he looked to it as though it was going to tell him the secrets of the galaxy. Steam curled around his face, barely taking more than a bite. When he finally looked up at you he smiled. 

"You have stuff, about," he held his hand in front of his face. "Everywhere." 

Poe leaned forward across the table. Dabbing your face with the brown napkins until you eventually took them. 

"Why aren't you digging in? I'm pretty sure you tried to bite me the last time there was something this good." You asked, getting rid of the gravy beard you were currently rocking. 

"Already ate. It was some green fruit and yogurt. Makes you feel healthy just by looking at it." Poe explained pushing his bowl towards you with the spoon. 

"How'd you wake up so early?" If he wasn't going to eat then you would. 

"I wasn't-wasn't as hurt as you. When you got dropped in that tank they wrapped some of those straps around my head. The General wanted a report, its bad enough delievering what happened. No need to make it worse by being half alive on bacta." Poe explained, resting his chin on his elevated hand. 

"Does it still hurt?" Your hand reaches out and toys with the hair around his temple. 

"You've given me worse injuries in bed, Babe." He reaches out with more napkins. "You got more gravy on your-everything." 

It became quickly apparent that Poe was grounded (at least for the day) as he remained close to your side. Watching you do a few jumping jacks to wake up your muscles, barely a step behind as you visited the quartermaster. Selecting a new rifle as your old was buried under burned sand back on Jakku. Some scavenger was going to a field day when they find that sucker. 

Laying on your stomach the trees of D'qar didn't stand a chance. Paper wth black outlines of old empire 'troopers were stapled to the tree trunks. Several closest to you looked to be shot to hell. The ones farther away were in a more stable condition. Until you fired and blew away any spare paper. 

"You suck on your lip before firing." Poe commented from your nondominate side. Laying so he could watch you fire. Arm bent so his head was elevated, legs stretched out and other arm lightly grazing your back. 

One eye closed the gun rocked into your shoulder. It was taught to the Rebellion and now the Resistance shooters to aim for the eye holes in the 'trooper's helms. From there is goes throat, armpits, knees and (if your blaster is especially strong) right over the sternum. By this point in your firing career every shot you made was a perfect shot. Now if you could lay like that for longer then five hours without your breasts getting sore. 

"You did it again. Sucking on your lip in excitement." Poe's fingers pressed in, trailing down until he reached the small of your back. Rubbing figure eights as he slid closer to wrap over your body. 

Normally it would fun to spend a day like this; gently teasing with soft touches and a few gropes while the other tried to work. You had done that before to Poe when he was fiddling with Black-One. A few comments were made about his ass and more than once you toyed with his hair while the other snaked down his chest. This time it felt like it was needed for Poe. A distraction from the failed mission, his gone best friend and injured girlfriend that didn't involve booze or crying. 

"It's pretty cute, actually," Poe whispered, practically laying on your back. "When you bite and fire." Dull nails dug into your ass as he spoke the last word. That surprise caused you to Fire before you were ready and missing. Some pissed off birds flying away at their home being shot up. 

"For fuck sake, Poe." Pushing yourself up to scold at his grin. 

"We have to be prepared for anything, Babe." Poe doesn't move. Gently messaging your ass as if this were the most normal thing in the world. 

Unfortunately the comm started to sing before anything fun could happen. Poe using his free hand to pat at his belt, pulling the comm up to his ear. Barely four words were spoken before he shut it. Hopping up as though the ground was on fire.

"What?" You asked sitting up. Pulling the rifle from it's place because if Poe was going somewhere then you were coming too.

"General's scrambling the X-wings." Poe said excitably, he was waiting as patiently as he could as you were got to your feet. 

"I thought you were grounded." 

"Like hell Organna is going to let them fly without me."

It was full on sprint to the tarmac. Several of the other pilots were already climbing into their own ships. Poe ducking wings and avoiding ground crew with practice. Following in his wake and carrying a rifle slowed you down a bit. Unable to duck under the wings at least the ground crew was kind enough take a stutter step and let you pass. By the time you were able to catch up with him Poe had one leg in the orange flight suit. 

"I gotta get ready." Poe stops his jumping around to walk over to you. Cupping your face with both hands and kissing you. "I'll be back soon."

When the ships are scrambled the best place to be was anywhere but the runway or the control room. But standing against the door frame outside of the control room you were somehow in both places. That spot allowed you to watch everything that happened though. Able to hear the orders told from command, watch the X-wings start to take off and feel the ground beneath you thunder from all the running. 

Poe's Black-One led the ships starting to take off. From your spot their gaining speed was enough for your hair to flutter. The roaring was too loud to hear the person come up next to you. General Organna has been your ward on several missions ranging from diplomatic, military and even personal. Playing as her security guard even though she was a better shot than any in the Resistance. That's what you get when you take your marriage problems out on a firing range. 

"How are you feeling?" You didn't have to turn to see who was talking. General Organna had a way of making herself known without need an introduction or music. 

"Much better, ma'am. Am I in the way or...?" You asked turning to face her.

Organna smiles warmly. "You're fine. Just wanted to see how your aim is faring right now."

"Its always sharp, ma'am." Poe's confidence must have seeped into you through that ass grab. 

"Are you up for footwork? I'm going in and I doubt anyone is going to let me without a gun over my shoulder." The General's words never seemed to be harsh or were a complete order but neither was this a question you would feel right saying no to.  

"I didn't join to watch." You say, more as a comment then an agreement. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice how lame this chapter is. That is because emotionial moments suck and I hate them.


	5. Before the attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BeeBee has been found not so safely with your hero in white.

The ship rocks under you. Most on board of the General's transport were medics while the rest were but a few grunts. General Organna stood in the center of the ship, left hand looped in the grip with the right holding a data pad. The rocking and every so often shutter of the ship did little to disturb Organna. She had mastered her ship legs long before you were ever born.

"Oh, dear. How I hate flying." The golden droid bitched from his seat in the corner. 

It was always a little battle deciding who sat next to C-3po. Worse then the guy who talks nonstop at the movies it didn't matter who was next to him he would make comments. When one of the grunts suggested that the General be the one to sit next to him she replied with "I've always had to sit next to him on the Falcon and in the senate and everywhere else. It's one of your turns, hopefully you'll find the low power mode before going insane." Ever since that comment it has been a game about how to find his off switch. 

The ship was made for transport, it didn’t even have guns or serious shields, so two X-wings were flying side by side to this ship. Little windows were on either side and one long thin stripe on the far back. To the right and left the windows showed the two orange X-wings, watching the pilots they seemed to be talking to each other. Their heads bobbing and a few small hand gestures suggesting they were excited about the upcoming adventure. The window to the back showed the green of D’qar slowly disappearing until there was nothing but dark and stars.

You and the rest of the grunts sat behind the General. On the bench lining under the window with a gap in the middle of the group so no one was directly behind the General. The doors will open and if someone with a gun is waiting they would be met with a wave of blasts.

As the ship started to rattle Organna shut her pad down. Passing it to one of the medics Organna walked surely to the seat between the grunts. Shuttering of the ship from entering the atmosphere did nothing to cause her to wobble; it was nothing compared to dog fights she'd face in her youth. She calmly straps herself in. 

You had never been to this planet of Takodana. The most experience you had with it was a small report handed to everyone that entered the ship. Little traits of the planet were listed; breathable air, bountiful plants and foliage and home to a Catina that played pit stop between planets and systems. Most cantinas looked like little hovels or shady houses. The pictures on this report was that of a resort or a small castle. Towers and flowing flags surrounding a large statue of a smaller woman on a pedestal. 

"Hold on, everybody!" A male voice, the pilot, said over the comm. 

The ship banked harshly to the right. A common avoidance maneuver that sent the passenger leaning over each other. High roaring penetrated the ship's body, TIE fighters were flying close by. The transport ship was made without a front window on purpose. The passengers were either high ranks going on a mission or political prinsoners on their way to a holding block. Both ways the people or ships on the outside wouldn't be able to see who was inside. Because of this the entire ship felt like a large coffin with little light and was being carried before burial. 

Your tummy drops as the ship tilts going straight upwards. More screaming from TIEs outside the ship and a few swears from your pilot meant the dog fight was still going on. General Organna was never one to avoid the field but maybe it would have been best to wait until the explosions were over. Nothing could be done except to hang on. The medics trying to focus on data pads or each other as a distraction, the grunts were gripping their weapons or trying to look out the small windows and Organna just sat with her eyes closed. 

"Almost done!" The pilot announced. 

An explosion rattles the ship. The screaming of the TIEs died with it. 

"Excellent! Okay, we're going in for a landing." The pilot announced. 

With the ship's flying now calmer the General stood back up. The seat belts were clicked free; you and the grunts sitting up straight and medics gathering their things. The problem with being security was the overall lack of action. Of course there was always the threat of assassinations or bounty hunters that warranted constant vigilance but those guys had long since learned not to mess with the Resistance. In the security detail for the General you were always arriving after the fact. Instead of taking out your enemies all you could do was step over them. 

The ship lands with a thick  _thump._ Doors creaking open Organna started the charge into the battlefield (or what was left over from all the fun you had missed). 

You have seen your General give extraordinary speeches. Her time in the senate is still some of the most referred to work in it's history (coming second only to her mother). When she was young there was no question about her abilities with a blaster or as a leader. Leia was a rock, very few things are powerful enough to make her pause. One of them just happens to be standing in front of her.

You could count the number of times you've interacted with Han Solo on one hand. That only if you count his falling for tools or for someone to be careful when taking care of his ship. The first time you had met him the General was trying to convince him to let her 'barrow' his ship. There was dramatic hand gestures and pointing on Solo's part. Hands on hips and a calm but serious voice came from Leia. The last time you had seen him was just after Master Luke's fall. Word had spread through the Resistance quickly about the General's brother and her missing son. Rumors soon followed about how much Luke had actually failed and terrible idea of who was the actual cause. 

 You were on guard duty that specific day. Walking down hallways and all over the base you could hear the General and her husband two hallways away. Han Solo was angry as his voice was the loudest. Exclaiming about how "some mystical power" had taken his kid. The General had sounded just as upset but her voice was sad. Barely interjecting her husband's rant; "The dark side, like Vader." She had said softly, a loud thought to herself. Curiosity had gotten the better of you, unfortunately the door slid open before much more could be heard. Turning quickly Solo only saw your back as you walked down the hall away from the fight. If he or The General knew you were listening neither ever mentioned it.

The General turned towards you and the rest of her guard. "See if any of theirs survived." She said which was code for 'I need a moment alone.'

This was the first major mission in a long time for the Resistance. Before hoops had to be jumped through for just a patrol or scouting mission to take place. General Organna having to make call after call about her ships getting too close to certain borders or making a transport feel uncomfortable by their presence. Even allies of the Resistance made things more difficult with all the bureaucracy crap. Although very unfortunate as soon as Hosnian Prime was destroyed all those hoops and obstacles were gone and this mission could be started right away. 

It was almost useless to check the pulse of the downed 'troopers. Their white armor was spotted black with blaster shots that seared into their skin. On one or two had a fleeting heart beat, gasping and gurgling as the organs failed. The injuries too severe to bother helping them. Not as though 'troopers were usually keepers of important secrets anyway. Massive dark spots on the ground was present where the X-wings had fired. A nearby shot was enough for several grown men to be thrown backwards into the air. A direct shot onto the body would obliterate the victim. Blackened arms and legs decorated the battle field. It's better to think of those 'troopers as moving suits of armor instead of a fellow human. Remove their helmet and they'd be headless. And those supposed arms and legs strewn about? Those were just abandoned gauntlets and boots. Those lies are easy to believe until the proof that they are human is just a few feet away.

He's panicked to begin with. Hands on his head he's circling his feet. It was actually rather sad that no one was concerned about him. Approaching him like a spooked horse you spoke softly and calmly. 

"Hey-" _What the hell did Poe name this guy? Flynn? Ferris? Finn? FINN!_ "Finn." 

Finn or whatever drops his hands from his head. Recognizing you he walked quickly. Grabbing your shoulder with his left hand the other was gripping a silver tube, gesturing towards the air wildly with it.

"He-they got Rey!" Finn states. 

 _The hell's a ray?_ "It's gonna be okay, buddy. It's gonna be okay, just what happened?" You let your gun hang by the wrap around strap. Fabric digging into your shoulder and neck your hands go up to his arms. Gently rubbing his elbows with your thumbs he takes quick breathes. 

"He just took her. I'm not- wasn't fast enough to get him. Oh, Rey." He takes a step back from you, hands going back to his head. 

There is almost no training for dealing with civilians in the Resistance. Most of the battles were either dog fights or breaking into a first-order bases. Any civilians that, for whatever reason, were in that area would usually clear out pretty quickly. The little training you do have is "try not to shoot them" and "try to give an opening for them to get away." Every thing else was up to you. 

Your hand reaches out to try and touch him again. One step away and a high beeping pulls you towards the incoming ball of orange and white. He's rolling so fast small clumps of dirt are bouncing around and way from her as she rushes you.

"Oh, shit, Beebee?" You ask aloud. 

Kneeling down she rolls in front of you. Her orange paint is chipped around the lines and the antenna looks altered. Her head moves slightly as she chirps. You weren't fluent in binary like Poe or the mechanics but you could make out some of it. Among her noises you could understand 'Master Poe..?' 

"He's back at home. He's safe, girl, don't worry." You say patting her head. You glance up at Finn. "Did Finn take care of you?"

Getting a story from a droid that you can barely understand isn't easy. Little snippets of 'friend Finn assisting in rescue' and 'friend Rey bringing her to ally Han Solo' could be understood. It wouldn't be worth it to have her repeat herself. The technicians back at base would have to plug her in for a debriefing to get the entire story. She'd most likely tell everything to Poe before the techs would even get their hands on her. 

You looked back over; General Organna had her side to Han, focusing on a data pad one of the techs was showing. Han had his side directed to the General too, talking with dramatic arms to his fuzzy sidekick. 

"Finn, hey, Finn." Beebee hangs around by your legs. You reach out so he knows to face you completely. "How did you get here? Did Solo bring you? Did Solo and Chewbacca bring you?"

"Yeah, yeah, we were-were going to get a clean ship. Rey wanted to go back but we had to get your droid back." Finn explains. 

Glancing down at Beebee she wiggles her head forward, a droid version of a nod. 

You press the comm connected to your ear. You waited for a click to sound before saying "General, I got Beebee over here." Looking across the way General Organna has a hand to her ear. The other hand is held up in front of Han to keep him from talking. 

"Excellent, I'm sure Poe is going to be happy." She replies. 

"I also have a turncoat 'trooper with me. It's a long story but we should really bring him with us." You look up at Finn, he's toying with his silver tube, rubbing his thumb over the indents. 

All you hear is silence on the other side for a few seconds. "...Is it the man infront of you? The one wearing a flight jacket?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Poe. Again, long story."

"Fine, but I want him to ride with Han. And I want to hear that story."

 

* * *

 

 "I honestly thought he had died. Without him Poe and I would still be locked up." You finish explaining to the General.

She rereads over your and Poe's reports. "Saved by a storm trooper, why does that sound familiar?" She muttered to herself. "And you trust him? You are willing to vouch for him?"

Considering that most of the interaction you had with Finn was while you were in a bad state it was understandable that you took a moment before saying "yes." 

The millennium falcon arrived at D'Qar before the General's shuttle had. You could see it when the ship's door lowered and hit the ground. Someone must have called ahead for the ground troops to move a bunch of stuff so to make a shift landing platform. A few troops slowed their walk to be able to get a better look at it. 

Your first duty was to find Finn again. You were likely to get in trouble if he just walks around without supervision. 

Out of habit you find yourself walking towards the X-wings landing area. The black X-wing sat between the others, different enough to be customized but average enough to not stand out too much. Poe was still in the seat, tuning down the levels and engines, as you approached.

The base was still excited from the battle. The simple knowledge that the First-Order had finally gotten a kick in the teeth was a better feeling than any drug could ever give: Some of the pilots were patting each other on the back, your fellow grunts were explaining what the carnage had looked like to some who hadn't be able to go and the mechanics just now seemed happy to have something to actually work on. 

You finally catch sight of Finn fifteen feet to the left of the X-wing Black one. Like a little kid seeing a beloved family member Beebee zooms past his legs, knocking his legs a bit as she excitably gets to Poe. He running towards her in turn. 

You slow down your walking almost to a halt. Just watching Poe grow a smile at Beebee's return was worth waiting a few seconds. Glancing to the right Poe lays eyes on Finn, who he is way more excited to see than you were. You start walking again as Poe starts running towards Finn. They hit each other with a hug so hard you could hear their chests make contact. 

Poe was smiling as you walk up. Not the "million dollar" smile he gives a passerby or his superiors but neither was it the broad toothy smile he has while flying. This one was small and soft. Something you wouldn't notice unless you were staring in right in the face. It was usually something he kept sacred for you or when BeeBee does something super cute. Seeing it given to Finn was like a giant notice saying "he's now with us" was slapped on your forehead. But seeing Finn start to remove his jacket (or any article of clothing for that matter) in front of Poe was the last straw. 

"Your a good man, Finn." Poe finished saying while you slid up next to him. 

Poe wraps a arm around your back out of habit. Turning away from Finn long enough to quickly gave you a peck. "Finn, you know my girl."

"Yeah, she- we saw each other. Poe, I need your help." Finn said trying to keep things on track. 

This was where Poe knew what he was about. More than just a fly guy Poe had the kind of confidence that made people want to follow. Even the way he walked; broad shouldered and practically hopping down the steps said he knew what he was doing, or could at least bullshit his way through anything. 

Organna turns away from her first conversation as Finn and Poe get closer. The command center was considerably cramped compared to 'real' military command center. Thick and thin wires ran along the floor that tripped someone every few minutes. Barely a foot gap between consoles, more than a quarter of the screens were cracked and there was no sense of personal space between Resistance members. Two to four technicians would be hovering around a single screen, pointing and scrolling without warning. 

Next to the command room was medical. A single stone archway with a long white curtain pulled far to the side was the only door. Because of some connections the medical bay was fully equipped for everything from a near fatal explosion to even prenatal care. From inside Dr. Kalonia was taking care of Chewbacca. It was odd at first seeing the large mass of fur walking around when Han Solo used to spend time in the base. It wasn't that Chewbacca was mean or even acted like an animal it just his presence that made everyone take a few wider steps around him. Like when a large biker enters a restaurant, you can't help but look through the corner of your eye. 

While Chewbacca was calm and comfortable Finn looked like a cat about to get a bath. In the First-Order it must have been easy to hide among the army white. Keeping your head down and saying "yes, sir," or "ma'am" at the right time was enough to keep from being called out. It's harder to hide in the Resistance, where the skills are built up from talent instead of manufactured, and without a helmet it was easier to picked our of a crowd.

General Organna placed a hand on Finn's forearm. Guiding him towards the holo-table Finn started to give a brief run down of Star Killer base. 

From the stairs you watched Finn be swept into the heart of the command center. Shoulder pressing into the wall and arms crossed the wall's cracks dug and stuck into the fabric of your shirt sleeve. The wall tugged on the fabric every time you shifted to give passersby more room to walk.  

Poe took a backwards step away from the little group ushering him to the center. Turning on his heels ninety degrees Poe faced back towards you. He walked up two steps and stopped on the step in front of you. He was about half a foot shorter than you because of the steps. His head tilted upwards and leaning against the wall with his forearm like some jock flirting with a cheerleader. 

"Did you see me flying out there?" Just like a jock Poe knew how to brag about his attributes. 

The usual missions that Poe led would take days to complete. Not long enough for you to be worried about his safety or get the feeling of dreadful loneliness from his absence but enough to get interested when he would return. It became somewhat of a tradition to slightly flirt before retiring quickly to their quarters. Poe would still be full of excitement, adrenaline and giddiness and both of you would move fast so it wouldn't drain before anything fun could actually happen.

"I did, although I'm pretty sure Jess had a higher TIE hit count. All your spinning and tricks must be keeping you from the goal." You tease.

Poe doesn't pout, he's too cocky for that, instead he raises an eyebrow and tilts his head so the natural smile is seen. "But you love me tricks." He whispers standing on his tippy-toes so he would only have to lean forward to capture your bottom lip. 

"Can't you do that in the hangar like everyone else?" It was Snaps who was brave enough to call you out. A healthy big guy he brushed past the two of you without worry. 

"At least I have the option." Poe shoots back. 

Up in the air and space Poe was the boss of Black Squadron. His pilots in the squadron obeyed the orders with only minor comments. On the ground they treated each other more as friends than a superior to subordinate relationship. 

"Poe, I need you." General Organna called from the middle of the room. 

Poe makes a face. Reaching out you tilt his head upwards, "later," you promise kissing his forehead. 

 

 


	6. Watching from the ground

later turned out to be less than an hour. Organna does nothing without all the information, which meant a extended debriefing. So like a student sent to the principle's office Finn rubbed his hands together and followed her into a separate room with a technician.

It's harder when he's behind you. Unaware of his own weight Poe laid across your back, knees on either side of your legs, you were more focused on keeping yourself planted then on Poe. Palms digging into the bed there was a fear you'd both collapse if the arms gave out. He gathered the hair on one side of your neck and tossed them in a dramatic flip. Deeply moaning as he nuzzled your neck and jaw. 

Usually you'd make a comment about 'needing a shower first' but that was always a tease. He'd retort with 'want me to stop?' while not stopping but instead grinning. There was something almost desperate in the way Poe moved this time. Everything about him was solid; sliding up the front of your thighs and over your tummy those solid hands cupped and gripped your breasts. Sliding back down he hooked the hem of your shirt and dragged it up past your bra. 

Your arms gave out after that. The both of you grunting as the less than thin mat pressed your nose in. 

"You alright?" Poe held himself up on his elbows.

You held your nose and rolled over. "I'm good." Poe smiles and leans in, nipping your jaw and pressing in between your legs. "Mmm, real good." 

It's less than twelve minutes before the comm beeps loudly. Poe is still peppering your neckline in kisses in a sweaty embrace as he reaches towards his ankles. His flight suit having being pushed and dragged down his legs and out of the way. The same had been done with your own pants and underwear, if it weren't for your boots they would have been removed completely. Your years living in barracks had you trained about quick and successful sex. The beds were always too small to do anything creative. Thrusting and rubbing enough to reach orgasm and biting into the sheets or your partner to hide the moans.

The heat is still pulsing through your body as a sharp  _beep beep_ sounded outside the door. Where BeeBee had been banished to the hallway, Poe's version of a sock or tie on a door knob. In reality it was because you had found it creepy for her to be in the room during sex. Whether or not she actually had the capacity to judge was up for debate. 

"General's done with Finn," Poe mumbles into your throat. "I'm gonna go see what he's got on those guys-ah, shit." 

Poe was entangled in your legs and lowered pants. He moved carefully, pulling his legs out from between yours. Your lowered pants were trapped by your boots that were still laced to your feet. Poe had to place a hand on either side of your head in order to pull his legs from the trap. 

 "Do you really think he's going give anything useful up?" You ask as he hops into his orange suit. 

"Don't see why he wouldn't. Because of him BeeBee got back and all." He leans back for the sleeves to slide up his arms. "You don't trust him?"

Poe wasn't a tall man, not exactly short but smaller than average. He was usually looking up at people through his eyelashes and with a natural look of curiosity. It was odd to see Poe looking down anyone, especially to you. With his suit halfway on, zipper undone and from open, he looked at you with a quirked head. Waiting for an answer. 

"He was a 'trooper less than two days ago. Could be an agent, could be lying through his teeth and sending you on a suicide mission." You reach down to your pants. Lifting your hips and pressing heels into the mattress to pull them up. 

"Finn also saved us both, less than two days ago. He helped me carry you through that ship, remember?" Poe explained. 

"Honestly, not really. I was kinda injured, ya know?" The bra is the next to be pulled down.

"If he does anything you have my permission to beat him up." Poe waited for you to zip the jacket up. 

The door slipped open. BeeBee sat idle in front of the door with her head angled upwards. She was swaying side to side on her round frame while Poe kneeled in front of her. She beeped and chirped quickly, rattling off a prepared message. He was still nodding his head as you walked up to him. "Told ya, General wants me." He says following BeeBee as she escorted him. 

* * *

 

 Your hair was blown back slightly at the zooming ships. The falcon had diseapered into space several minutes ago. Poe's squad gave them a few minutes head start before following. BeeBee was making very high pitched noises as she was placed in Black-one. Although you still couldn't speak binary she was obviously excited. 

Waving at the diseapering lights you turned back to the control room. General Organna was deep in command mode; respect for her ran so deep she need only to point and someone would hop into action. 

Your spot at the stairs were open. Crossing your arms and leaning against the wall you were able to watch and hear everything thats happening. 

Its not as exciting as it is on the ground. The blue dots fly around the large hologram of Starkiller. If you had gotten closer to the table then the dots would have more detail as the X-wings. The biggest dot, the one that's suppose to be Poe, led the others towards the target. Bombs would be dropped and shots fired at the target in the real world. It was pretty disappointing that it hadn't obliterated on the first try. 

Yellow dots soon slid onto the hologram. X-wings that out numbered Poe's guys and the other squads making rounds and firing in formation. With them came four red that were attached to the target. Defense cannons that were firing alongside the TIEs. 

It was hypnotic watching the lights fly around. The TIEs weren't as agile as the X-wings. Although very fast they could only turn on a wide axis. A single shot from their guns was enough to send the Wings off of the map, though. You had to blink to realize that the blue dots were slowly diseapering. 

Panic was starting to slowly creep its way into the control room. Bubbling up and over their heads like a cloud. You were able to make out "weapon will be ready in two minutes." through the crowd of techs. That statement sent everyone in a frenzy; talking faster and faster until it almost seemed to burst. 

Then it all slowed down. 

 General Organna had a thousand yard stare towards her console. As orders had been given there wasn't much notice of her actions. She looked up slightly and then back down; mouth opening in a silent gasp that sent her into a chair. 

 The target on the holo beeped and pulled you from the General. The target had turned from  being apart of the large hologram to just red. The blue dots swarmed around and began their flybys again. The hologram had became a mess of red, blue and yellow hell bent on destroying each other. 

 The haze of anxiety had changed into that of excitement. Instead of talking fast physical movements sent the techs scurrying around. Checking the pilots vitals, the percent possibility of the weapon still firing, cancelling evacuation orders and overall pressing buttons that you had no idea what they did. 

 Everything was moving so fast you decided to step back until you were back outside. Looking up to the sky. 

The explosion was bigger than Hosnian Prime. Those planets had exploded into red like draining blood. Star killer was white as any malfunctioning machine. To anyone unknowing it could be considered a early rising star. The name made it ironic.

 A cheer rose from every being on D'qar. Arms raised, voices high that had a smile across your face. Walking back into the command it was the same story. Hugs given and even a few kisses were shared. In excitement a overly happy tech had planted a kiss on your cheek with a firm hug. She managed a small "sorry," but it didn't bother you enough to bitch her out. 

 It was only the General herself who was in a melancholy state. A small smile on her lips that was gone in an instant. Her eyes were wet as she kept staring downcast. Standing slowly and walking past you through the stairs and onto the landing platform. 

 The cheering and happy feelings were still in affect as the ax-wings returned. It was rather difficult to walk through the landing bay without getting in anyone's way. Long strides that took you to Black-One, BeeBee's cheering louder than anyone's. The top of the ship pops open, Poe is grinning wider than ever possible. He hops up and completely jumps from the ship. Grunting as he lands. 

 His arms wrap around under your arms. He doesn't spin you so much as slightly lifts, your arms wrapping around his neck. He still wears his helmet so the kiss becomes a headbutt. It honestly hurt more than it was cute. 

 You eventually gripped the top of his helmet. Unclipping the bottom strap and pulling the top so his full grinning mouth was exposed. Even with the pulled helmet you still had to angle downwards to catch and capture his mouth. He let out a "mmmm..." sound deep in his throat and chest. 

"Where's Finn?" Poe asked ruining the moment.

"They-they haven't gotten back yet. Why? They okay?" You ask letting your arms free.

Poe pulled his helmet off. Tossing it off to the side of the other junk associated with Poe's ship and squad. "I couldn't really see them while I was up there." 

As if whatever god you worship had answered the Millennium Falcon flew overhead. Zooming with a screaming sound it displayed as it came to a stop above the landing platform. Lowering down and onto the concrete with a shudder. You, Poe and several others jogged towards it while it settled. 

Chewbacca was the first to emerge. Carrying Finn like a knocked out princess. They must have sent a message ahead as a gurney was awaiting. Finn being placed onto it, you and Poe reach around the front as it began to roll away. 

* * *

 

It wasn't for another day that you got to see Finn's girl. She was cute, this Rey, walking with confidence unlike Finn who had walked with confusion. If Rey had been lost she was really good at hiding it. 

 Finn was hurt badly. Coma level badly that had Dr. Kalonia showing her true skills at healing. 

It was just unfortunate that her healing couldn't reach General Organna. She was rubbing her mouth a lot. She was having problems but was far too strong of a woman to let it be outright known. Only speaking full sentences half the time. One of those times was when she saw Rey off. Wearing finery like a woman on an anniversary she watched. 

Poe was on a chair next to Finn. Arms crossed and head sagging he was nodding in and out of conciseness. His head started to tilt towards you until he was laying over your body. You leaned into him and sighed. 

Its just unfortunate that there was still fucking sand in your bra. 

 


End file.
